superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rising Force (The Ultimate Force)
Rising Force is the first chapter/episode of the series The Ultimate Force and is about the beginning of Captain Force . It was published on March 5th, 2012 Chapter One Location: Alaska- US Secret Lab Time: 22:00 Date: March 5, 2002 I walked towards my cabin, I was supposed to be asleep, but I decided to stay awake a couple more minutes to train and prepare for the next day. What was going to happen the next day? Well, I was going to be an experiment. Scientist were developing a… um… formula. The purpose of the formula or potion was to upgrade the human body; they were going to make the human body more durable. If it succeeds, then it’ll be given to the US Army so it can be used on soldiers. The potion would make them able to survive longer days without food, withstand more bullets, give them more energy, and protect them from any disease. They chose soldiers who had no family left, or were one of the strongest. I was one with no family left. They took about twenty of us to a laboratory in Alaska, where we would be tested to see if the potion would work. I opened the door to the cabin I was currently sleeping in. “Hey Mark, ready for tomorrow?” said Jason, one of the six soldiers who were in my cabin. “Of course I am, Jason!” I said. “They’ll put needles all over your ass Mark,” replied Bob. “I mean, you’re the second one to be tested.” “Who was the first?” asked a soldier that just arrived today named Jake. “His name is Drake, he was tested last week and... Well, I haven’t heard anything of him since then.” said Bob. “Well, I heard that there was a fire where he was tested... and there were screams. Animal-like screams.” “Don’t let that asshole scare you Mark.” said Jason. “No, really!” “Yeah, sure Bob.” replied Jason. “Let’s go to sleep now guys.” With that, he turned off the light and we all got in our beds. I looked at the ceiling, thinking about what would happen the next day. Will I end up like Drake, or will I be the first one to have his body upgraded? I hope it’s the second option. The Next Day… I got out of bed earlier than usual and took a quick shower. One of the things I missed the most about being home was taking a shower, I could take all the time I want and in Military Camp I had less time but it was way more better than taking a shower here where you have to take it in one minute, water is always cold…I hate cold water. I finished my shower and got out to get some breakfast before anyone decided to come annoy me. I entered the small cafeteria and got some pancakes, almost frozen pancakes but they were still good. I finished eating and decided to go train a little before I was called to do the test. Unfortunately, I didn’t get time to train. “Soldier Steall, report to the laboratory immediately” told me a soldier then walked away. So much for some training time… I entered the laboratory and found myself surrounded by scientists and machines. “Welcome Mark Steall” said a black man about 40 years old near me. “I am Doctor Howard” I shook hands with him. “A soldier told me it was my turn for the test” “Indeed, here follow me” he replied. I followed him to the center of the laboratory where a huge machine was. The machine looked like a huge tanning bed with a huge tube and the machine they use at hospitals to see if you’re still alive. “Here lay down” said Doctor Howard. I lay down on the bed. The Doctor tied some belts around me so I wouldn’t move while they did the test. He was about to walk away when I asked him something that had concerned me all night. “What happened to Drake?” He looked at me for a few seconds then answered. “The test went wrong” “What happened?” I asked again. “Is he alive?” “Yes, he’s alive.” “Where is he?” “He…escaped.” He answered. “The potion did increase his strength but something was wrong and we couldn’t control him…he was able to escape, we are looking for him.” I nodded. “Thanks for telling me” He smiled back. “Now, let’s get this started” The scientist all started working on the computers around me and some just watched what was going to happen, they just took notes. The bed closed with me in it and then it started making some noise. Blue Gas was released from small holes on the side of the bed and my head started going dizzy…then I felt the needles. The pain was so much, I couldn’t stand it. “98%” I heard the Doctor say after a few seconds then there was an explosion. The last thing I saw was blood on the side of the bed…probably mine. Trivia *This chapter is written by ExtremeSSJ4 Category:March 2012 Category:The Ultimate Force Category:Chapter